


Summer

by Anis_BouvetLadubay



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Always, Despair, F/M, Freedom, Hope, Love/Hate, Memories, Remember, Summer, forget-me-knot, pwp - poetry without plot, s2e05-The Return, whump Athos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anis_BouvetLadubay/pseuds/Anis_BouvetLadubay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Downward spiral of the relationship between Athos and Milady. </p><p>I dare to say<br/>You'll always remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_dAstarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_dAstarte/gifts).



> For ma sœur.

We are running, 

Flowing, dancing,  

You trail my thoughts -  

Catch me in twirls, 

I bury my hand 

In your curls. 

Feel your chuckle 

Teasing my skin, 

A soft pull from within.  

The grass is tickling,  

Swishing in the wind,  

I feel your hand 

On my thigh,  

I can’t suppress 

That satisfied sigh.  

Your lips reach mine,  

Taste my lust 

And trace my trust. 

You brush a kiss 

On my knuckle,  

Hear me groan,  

Wanting more.

 

These days are gone. 

As if you’ve cut 

My heartstrings 

Interlaced with yours.  

Knotting them thick 

To hang me 

From our tree. 

Did I forget 

Where I went wrong? 

If you’re not hung over,  

You’re hung up on me 

Would you care 

To untangle the years? 

I dare to say 

You’ll always remember. 

Til death do us part.  

Til you tear out my heart. 

 

Until every single 

Breathing hour 

Lost its fight,  

Til the rope 

Gets too tight,  

Til you hear me say

There’s always hope, 

Til you’ve picked up

Every single one 

Of that tiny flower. 

Every bud of blue 

Is listening to you 

Silently screaming

Tie the knot 

Make it short 

Make us part 

Forget-me-not.


End file.
